Snowed Inn
by leftyguitar
Summary: A conference in New York gets snowed in, but the team still manages to find troubleSequel to Pictures Don't Lie, take place 2 years later. AU crossover with Miami and Vegas DL and Mac Catherine in later chapters
1. Are we there yet?

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**FYI: Sequel to my last story, Pictures Don't Lie. In case you haven't read it Jack is Danny's son. It takes lace about two years after pictures, which makes Jack about 12. The Shining and also the CSI novel, Cold Burn, inspired this story. **

**Snowed Inn**

Jack stared out his window, watching the tress go by. He had been sitting in the car for hours. His dog, Beowulf, barked at a Pit Bull in a passing car. Jack sighed and pulled him away from the window. "How much longer till we get?"

"We should be at the conference in about an hour. We'll get there ahead of the storm, as long your dad doesn't get lost." Lindsay answered.

"We're not gonna get lost again, Montana. I'm following Mac and Don remember? As long as Mac's driving, we'll be fine." Danny was annoyed she had brought that up. It wasn't his fault Flack drove like a lunatic, especially if someone was trying to follow him.

They were headed for a conference at a resort a about four hours away from the city. The group had left early to get ahead of a snowstorm. Danny had tried to follow Don, but Flack drove like a crazy person. After they found each other again, Mac decided to drive. They were expecting to meet CSIs from all over the country, if the impending storm didn't cancel the event.

They were pulling into the parking lot of an upscale mountain resort a few hours later.

"Nice place," Danny commented as the got out of the silver SUVs. It was starting to snow, so they hurried inside. They recognized a tall, red haired man sitting in the hotel lobby, although they didn't know the guy who was with him.

"Hello, Horatio." Mac greeted him. "Looks like you're here a little early."

"I hate driving in the snow. By the way, this is one of my best CSIs, Eric Delko.

"Hi." Eric smiled.

"Anyone else here yet?" Mac wondered.

"A couple of people from Las Vegas, including Dr. Gilbert Grissom, Catherine Willows, her daughter, and Greg Sanders. Don't think they're used to a lot of snow, either. Catherine said something about beating the blizzard."

The CSIs continued to talk for a bit, then Mac's team went to check in. "Do you two mind sharing a room?" He asked Danny and Lindsay.

"Not really."

"Good." Mac passed out the room keys. Jack would be in the next room with Don, and Mac had the single room across the hall. They quickly put their bag and the CSI kits in their rooms for the time being. They ran in to the Las Vegas team on their way to the rooms. Mac quickly introduced his team.

"Hello. We're the locals here. This is Don Flack, Lindsay Monroe, Danny Messer, and his son Jack, along with Wolfy. My name is Mac Taylor."

"Hi, I'm Dr. Grissom. These are Catherine Willows, her daughter, whose is also Lindsey. That's Greg Sanders, and these are my racing cockroaches. He held up a jar that held several of the critters inside.

"Err." Mac didn't know how to answer that. Luckily, Catherine changed the subject. "Hell of a storm out there, huh?"

"Yeah. I wouldn't be surprised if they called off the conference. Mac answered her.

"If doesn't stop soon, we'll still be stuck here all weekend." Greg knew the mountain roads would be closed soon, if they weren't already. Mac and Catherine found themselves chatting like old friends. Danny and Greg were discussing how much they hated being put on dumpster duty, and Lindsay was telling Grissom about the exotic take out Danny had brought to the lab.

**A/N: This story is going to be a sequel to Pictures Don't Lie. If you read the Epilogue, I'm trying to expand on that idea. This is also first crossover story, so please be nice. Also, any reviews would be helpful (hint) Thanks a lot. **


	2. Jack the Ripper

**Disclaimer: CSI belongs to somebody else, but I borrowing them for a little while. I promise to give them back when I'm done. Also if blood and guts bothers you, skip this chapter. Of course if you actually watch the show often it probably doesn't but I thought I'd warn you anyway. **

**Snowed Inn**

The three CSI teams sat in the main lobby of the hotel. They were facing a huge fireplace. The storm outside was just starting to pick up, but the fire made it seem warm and comfortable. It was also main source of light in the room, as the sun was beginning to set. They were talking about the lasted developments in forensic science when the hotel manger, Sam Griffin came by with an announcement.

"The road up to hotel has been closed. I'm afraid your conference has been canceled, but you folks are still stuck here for the entire weekend at least. Plowing our road isn't exactly high on the city's priorities, and it would be suicide to drive down as it is. I'm afraid we're gonna be here awhile." Sam was apologetic. "The storm's gonna get worse before it gets better. You might wanna call those kids back in before dark." Lindsey and Jack had decided to explore outside.

The two kids were wandering outside in the woods just behind the hotel. Jack was taking a few photos of the skeletal trees in the fading daylight. Lindsey had come with him because it seemed like more fun then just sitting with the adults, and Danny didn't really want Jack to go without another human with him. Jack had protested that Beowulf would come with him. That was why Danny aid it had to be another person. Lindsey had decided to join him.

Now she began to regret that decision. Despite her down jacket, Lindsey was freezing, and now it was getting dark. The cold didn't seem to bother Jack, but then again, he actually lived here. He was used to it. Jack had borrowed his Dad's heavy CSI coat and practically ran outside. Lindsey decided he was crazy t like it out in the cold, creepy woods. The wind was howling and she had to shout to get his attention.

"It's starting to get dark. We ought head back soon!" The storm had really started to intensify, and it as also getting hard to see.

"Hang on. I need to grab Wolfy. The huge, wooly, white dog had run off ahead of them. The two of them followed his paw prints up a hill. They reached the top quickly. Lindsey took one look down to the bottom and screamed.

Jack was a second behind her. "Holy shit!" There was a dead guy at the foot of the hill. He had been badly beaten and someone had cut him open. The man was frozen to ground with his own blood.

"Oh my god." Lindsey looked sick.

"Wolfy, get up here!" Jack didn't need his dog disturbing the scene. Beowulf ran right up. He had smelled the corpse long before his humans realized something was wrong. The dog had gotten then to notice it and was content to sit and wait.

"I'm gonna call my Dad." Jack grabbed his cell phone. He dialed the number and waited as Danny answered the phone.

"What's up?"

"Lindsey and I found a dead guy out in the woods." There really was no good way to tell him.

"WHAT!" Danny's shout startled the other.

"It looks Jack the Ripper decided to come to New York." Considering the scene in front of him, it seemed like a logical guess as to who the murderer was.

"Where are you?"

"In woods behind the hotel." He thought about for a second. "Lindsey can go meet you out front take you here."

"Sounds like a plan." Danny thought Jack's idea made sense. "I'll see you soon." He hung up and told the others what happened. The rest of the CSIs followed him out to meet Lindsey. Fifteen minutes later, they were at the scene.

Mac considered the best course of action. "We can't really process the scene until the storm clears. However, we do need to make sure nothing disturbs it while we wait. We should guard the scene with two people here at all times, in case our perp decides to come back." They quickly decided on pairs to watch over the area. Jack even volunteered to stand guard. Danny decided to let him, because he would be with a trained cop and Danny had taught him to shoot his gun, just in case of an emergency. It wasn't a bad idea, considering Tanglewood could possibly still have a score to settle with the Messer family. They agreed on the following shifts: Mac and Catherine, Eric and Danny, Flack and Grissom, Jack and Greg, and Lindsay and Horatio.

Mac and Catherine settled in for a long three hours after Mac marked the location of footprints and any possible evidence, as well the body, with a bunch of tomato staked he found in a nearby shed. "It will make it easier to find them later." He told Catherine. "The snow should help preserve our evidence and help us catch this psycho." Unlike Jack the Ripper, Mac knew this killer would be caught.

**A/N: Thought I'd post again because the first chapter is way to short. I made most of this chapter up at work. I'll try to update again in the morning. Lots of Character stuff next chapter, maybe with a bit of Mac/Catherine. I'm usually a Smacked shipper, but I thought this would be interesting to try and see how it goes. There will probably also will be D/L in the next chapter or the one after. Please read & review. Thank to all of you! **


	3. A Long Cold Night

**Disclaimer: not mine (cries) **

**Snowed Inn**

Mac and Catherine sat together in a small cave near the crime scene. Wolfy seemed to have buried himself in the rapidly falling snow. The dog had decided to stay with them, which was good because Wolfy would let them if anyone were coming long before they could see them in this weather.

"So, is that dog your team's mascot or something?" Catherine was trying to make conversation.

"Belongs to Danny's kid." Mac answered. "He's a good dog, but he'll tear your leg off if he thinks you're after Jack or Danny."

"Oh." The silence continued for a few minutes. "We're gonna be out here for a while." Catherine tried to get Taylor to talk. He seemed like nice guy, and she wouldn't mind getting to know him better. "Got anyone waiting for at home?" Catherine wondered.

"Not anymore." Mac said.

"You've lost someone." Catherine knew that look from personal experience.

"My wife died on 9/11." Mac said. There was an awkward silence as Mac wondered why he was telling this to a complete stranger.

Catherine handed him a thermos full of coffee from the hotel manger, who had also loaned them his rifle. "My ex-husband was shot and killed a few years ago." She told him. She decided not to go into detail.

They sat together in silence for a while, neither sure what to say. Catherine finally changed the subject. "Did you do anything interesting before you became a CSI?"

"I was a Marine." Mac shrugged. "What about you?"

Catherine decided to tell him. It would funny to see if it flustered the seemingly serious, straitlaced gentleman sitting beside would react. She looked Mac in the eye.

"I was a stripper."

"Wow." Whatever Mac expecting, that wasn't it. "Definitely interesting than my answer."

"You used to be a Marine. Thought it was something like that." Catherine wasn't nearly as surprised by Mac's answer.

Suddenly, Beowulf jumped to his feet and barked at two moving shadows.

"Shaddup, Wolfy! It's just me and Eric!" Danny's shout let Mac know their replacements had arrived.

"Hi, Danny." He secretly had hoped for a little more time alone with Catherine. Mac wished Danny had been a few minutes late, for once in his life.

"Hey, boss. Any sign of our killer?"

"Nope, but there are a few large raccoons running around for some reason." Catherine had fired a shot from her own gun to scare them off. Mac handed Danny the rifle.

"Great." Delko answered. He and Danny switched places with Mac and Catherine. "Guess we'll see you in a few hours."

"See ya later, Mac." Danny said bye to his boss.

"He annoys me," muttered Catherine on the back.

"Who?"

"Daniel Messer."

"Any reason in particular?" If Danny had been purposefully being a pain in the ass to Catherine, he wanted to know about.

"Just does."

"Danny can be a bit much if you're not used to working with him." Mac knew that Danny could be an irritant to people that didn't know him very well.

Back at the crime scene, Eric had only been out in the cold a few minutes, but he was already freezing. Danny was pacing around in the cave, and also driving him nuts.

"Could you possibly sit still for a few minute?"

"Sorry. Danny hadn't even realized what he was doing. He sat beside Eric. Danny immediately noticed that Delko was already shivering. "You okay?" Eric was not used to dealing with the cold. Danny, however, had anticipated this before he left.

"Just cold."

"This 'ill warm you up." Danny offered Eric a thermos of his own. "Just don't mention it to Mac. I have a bit of rep for being the department screw-up, despite the fact I haven't made any major mistakes for a while."

Delko laughed. "Everyone screws up once in a while." He opened the thermos and sniffed it. Eric looked at Danny. "You know we really shouldn't be drinking. H won't be happy if he finds out, either."

"All the more reason to drink the evidence."

A few hours later, Grissom and Flack came down to relieve them.

"Hi, Dan." Flack greeted his friend. He smelled hot coco with a hint of Cognac on Danny and Eric.

"Hi, Don."

"You guys are damn lucky nothing happened." Don was amused and annoyed at Messer at the same time.

"Please don't tell anyone. We were just trying to keep warm."

"Dan, you know me. I'm not gonna rat you out." Flack really didn't need Mac yelling at Danny all weekend anyway. "But I will if it ever happens again. I also won't lie if he decides to tell Mac." Flack indicated Grissom.

"Does this happen often?"

"Surprisingly no, despite his reputation, Danny is not a drunk. He's a good CSI who doesn't want to freeze his ass off out here."

"Then I don't plan on mentioning it either. I would, however, tear him a new on if he was one of mine." Grissom said mildly. They changed places and Danny and Eric quickly stumbled back to the hotel. Danny managed to avoid Mac but not Lindsay. She hadn't told the supervisor, but she did lecture him for a solid three hours.

"Don't think I've caught him doing that before." Flack shook his head. The howling wind suddenly brought down a heavy tree branch.

Don nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of the crash.

"You okay?" His over-reaction startled Grissom.

"Yeah." Flack muttered, embarrassed. "Just don't like unexpected crashing sounds."

"From the bomb? I head about that on the news." Surviving something like that could make anyone a little jumpy.

Don nodded. He watched the crime scene as Grissom saw some fascinating insect in the cave.

The two of them talked on and off for the next few hours, just passing the time and waiting for Jack and Greg to take over.

When the two of them finally appeared, Grissom gave Greg the rifle as they switched places. Jack had Danny's gun with him. He hoped he didn't have to use it. Jack wasn't particularly fond of guns.

Both he and Greg were bit nervous. They chatted quietly for a while, and got know each other. They found they had a lot in common.

"You seem like a pretty smart kid." Greg noticed.

"That's what they tell me. The school made me skip a few grades," He shrugged. "The teachers all seem to like me, but kids my think it's weird that I actually like school."

"I know what you mean. I didn't have to many friends my own age when I was a kid. The other students were all older than me. They actually were pretty nice once they got to know me."

The two continued to talk and keep each other company as the night wore on. By the time Lindsay and Horatio showed up, they were acting like old friends.

They quickly changed places with the CSIs. Dawn wasn't far away now.

Lindsay and Horatio settled in quickly. The storm was finally dying down and it was almost comfortable. Flack's long coat was a little big on Horatio, but at least it was warm.

The two had been talking for a little while when Lindsay asked Horatio why he thought Danny called her Montana all time. As an outside observer, he may be able to help her figure it out.

H smiled at her. "I think he likes you. And he defiantly wants to be more than just a friend."

"The ME said the same thing."

"Well, it is kind of obvious from the way he looks at you." He noticed Lindsay had turned an intriguing shade of red. "And judging by your reaction, you have feelings for him as well."

"We have great relationship. I just don't want hurt that by taking it too far."

"You two really should tell each how you feel. Not being honest won't help your friendship, anyway."

The rest of the CSIs and Don them a few hours later. Nobody seemed to notice Delko and Danny were both slightly hung over.

"All right, people. We have a scene to process. Can someone find me a leaf blower and some spray paint?

**A/N: Finally. That was a long chapter. It's mostly just filler, but I tried to make it somewhat amusing. Danny and Eric may be a little out of character, but I thought if anyone would try that, it would be them. By the way, Cocoa and Cognac is a good way to keep warm out in the woods. ;) Please read and review. Thanks to all of you. Your reviews really are helpful and I like the feedback. **


	4. Snow prints

**Disclaimer: still not mine**

**Warning: More Blood and Guts type stuff **

**Snowed Inn**

Mac sent Flack to go find a leaf blower and someplace to plug it in. Don returned a few minutes later, having found a generator and leaf blower in the little shed a few yards away from the crime scene. Mac then acknowledged the odd looks he was getting from the Vega and Miami teams.

"I take you haven't processed crime scenes in snow before. Guess you'll learn something new, after all. Watch." He plugged the leaf blower in and used it to uncover a shoeprint. "The snow preserves our evidence very well. We just need to unbury it first." Mac handed Danny the leaf blower and grabbed a can of spray paint out of his kit. Lindsay was already heating the sulfur on a portable stove.

Mac used the bright blue spray paint on the print he revealed. He then photographed it. Danny was all ready uncovering the next print. Mac followed him with the paint, and Lindsay was right behind him with the sulfur. "We use the paint to make the prints more visible, and the sulfur will give us great shoeprints for comparison." Mac explained what they were doing.

"Makes sense," Grissom remarked, watching them.

"That sulfur reeks, though." Greg complained. The other CSI teams began to look for anything that could be related to the crime.

"Hey H, check this out. Looks like a room key."

"The manager can tell us which room it's from, and more importantly, who is staying in it. It could belong to killer or the vic."

The Vegas team focused on the body. Catherine and Grissom took a closer look at the man's injuries. Catherine took photos, as Gil examined were the killer had cut into the victim. "He seems to be missing most of his organs," he noted.

"This guy also took one hell of a beating." Catherine said. That was a bit of an understatement, considering the damage to the poor guy's face. "I don't think bare fists could do this kind of damage."

Greg found a wallet in the victim's pant pocket. "Got a wallet." He opened it. Victim's name is William Baxter." He also found an ID badge in his pocket. "He worked for the hotel."

Meanwhile, Horatio had found a small, bloody Swiss Army knife in the snow. "Bet our guy used this to cut into Mr. Baxter." He noticed some black fibers on the handle. "Killer was wearing gloves." He bagged the fibers.

They didn't find much else at the scene. Mac called the hotel manager to let him know they needed to get the body into the hotel's freezer until the roads were cleared. The man said he would need to move a few things around but didn't protest much. He seemed to know arguing would get him nowhere. He also told him who the DB was. Sam Griffin said all he knew was Bill left work on Friday and wasn't supposed to be back until Tuesday. He had watched Bill walk out of the hotel, and that was it. Sam also didn't know anybody with a grudge against William Baxter.

Actually, Sam's cooperation was starting to make Danny a little suspicious. Usually even innocent people fought him tooth and nail just to get evidence that cleared them anyway. Danny found Sam's behavior odd, but as he had no evidence against him at the moment he ignored the feeling that Sam was TOO eager to help out, but he knew they couldn't just take instinct to court and get the jury to prosecute. Mac had told him that often enough, anyway. He kept his opinion to himself and focused on processing evidence.

Flack went back into the shed and came out with a very large toboggan. They used it to get the body into the hotel freezer until the ME could get there. Sam had cleared a place near the front of the freezer to put the body in. He hurried them out of the freezer and the hotel kitchen. He also told them the key Eric found was from an empty upstairs room.

The team had a quick breakfast before deciding Danny, Mac and Horatio would check out the empty hotel room while the others processed what they had so far.

**A/N: This chapter is a little short. Just plot type stuff here. There will be lots of action in the next chapter, as well as plenty of Danny abuse. Why do we all pick on him, anyway? ;) Please Read & Review thanks to everybody **


	5. Processing the Evidence

**Disclaimer: belongs to Anthony Zuiker not me so if you're him please don't sue me. If you aren't him enjoy the story since you have no reason to sue ;)**

**Warning: Violence and all that. Bet you guessed that when I mentioned possible Danny abuse ;) Also more blood and guts type stuff.**

**Snowed Inn**

Just as Grissom was finishing his coffee, his cell phone rang. He wandered a little away from the others to take the call. Sara had called him, and Gil really didn't want to be overheard. Greg finding out about his relationship was one distraction he just didn't want to deal with right now. While he knew the young CSI would eventually figure it, now was just not a good time to explain.

"Hi Sara."

"Hello. Just calling to say good morning and to tell you better catch that sick son of a bitch. After you called last night, I did a little research. This guy's MO matches a half dozen unsolved murders in the northeast."

"So, we've got a serial."

"Just remember whoever it is probably stuck in the hotel with you. You ought be able get him. Please just be careful. "

"I will."

"Bye. Please come home soon. Love you."

"I love you, too." Gil found himself saying. He returned to the dining room. Gil got everyone's attention. "I think we've got a serial killer in this hotel." He filled them in on what Sara had told him.

"That male sense. I was just thinking that the MO reminds me of one the unsolved case files on my desk." Mac thought this all seemed too familiar. "But if we can't get out of here neither can our murderer. I want everyone to be extremely cautious until we can take the killer into custody." He thought for a moment. "Horatio, why don't you and Danny go ahead? I have my own phone call to make. I'll catch up with you in a few minutes."

The two left without a word. Mac stepped aside to call Stella. The other CSIs looked at the evidence in front of them. Greg had a gotten a fingerprint on the room key. Lindsay took the print from him and scanned it into her laptop. They didn't get a name, but it did match prints that had come up in the previous cases. That confirmed they were after a serial killer.

Meanwhile, Eric was looking at the black fibers they found on the pocketknife. They looked like wool. "I think our killer wears back wool gloves."

"And also wears a size ten Timberland boot." Catherine added. She had seen the logo in the shoe impressions that were made earlier. Mac hung up his phone and smiled at her.

"Good work. That's gonna make it easier to find the perp, assuming he hasn't all ready ditched the bloody gloves and his boots."

Greg just remembered something. "Didn't Sam have wool gloves and Timberland boots?"

"That's right." Grissom agreed with him. He was proud and somewhat surprised that of all the CSIs Greg Sanders had remembered that detail. _Wow, guess he learning after all. _

"We'd better warn Danny and Horatio." Catherine said. Mac quickly called Danny's cell and let them know the hotel manager may be the killer. Danny said he had a similar thought earlier. He assured Mac they would be careful. Mac said was sending Don up just to be sure. Don left before Mac even finished speaking.

Jack had been trying to read when he overheard the whole conversation. The adults hadn't eve noticed him and the other Lindsey were still in the hotel dining room. He must have looked worried because Lindsey said, "Your dad will be fine. He doe have a gun, and two other armed cops with him, remember?"

"I guess. There no way Don will let anything happen to him, anyway." He knew Danny and Don were close friends. He had played basketball with often enough to at least understand that much.

"I'm gonna have a closer look at the freezer." Sam had seemed in an awful hurry to get them out. Mac decided to see why. Catherine and Greg decided to come with him. The three headed down to the freezer together, Mac and Catherine leading with Greg a half step behind them.

They reached the freezer. Mac pulled open the door, and they stepped inside. William was right where they left him. Catherine boldly stepped in to he back of the freezer.

"I think I know what Sam was hiding." She had found Mr. Baxter's organs. Or most of them, anyway. She didn't want to know what happened to the rest. Mac and Greg followed and saw what she was talking about.

Upstairs, Danny and Horatio had just gotten off the phone with Taylor.

"You want to wait for Flack?"

Horatio just shrugged. "He'll catch up." He opened the door using one of the spare keys Sam had given them. The two entered the room, guns drawn.

The room looked just the same as all the others in hotel. They didn't see anyone. As Horatio was checking the bathroom, Danny heard a noise coming from the closet. He quietly walked over to it.

As he got closer the door flew open. Before Danny registered what had just happened, Sam Griffin hit his arm with an aluminum baseball bat. Danny felt the bones in his wrist snap. He dropped his gun as Sam hit him again. The blow caught him in ribs, and Danny positive those were broken, too. Sam swung the bat again, and Danny went down, cursing loudly in Italian. The killer hit him in the head again to make sure Danny out cold. He quickly dropped the bat and grabbed Danny's gun, just as Horatio came out the bathroom.

"You move and I'll put a bullet in his head." Sam informed Horatio. Lt. Caine noticed Danny's cobalt blue eyes open. He realized the young CSI was going to try something. Then they were both distracted by Flack's entrance. Danny took advantage of the moment. He picked up the bat and swung s hard as he could. The gun Sam had went off, just as Danny's swing connected. The was a sickening crack as the bat hit Sam's skull. Both he and Danny collapsed.

Horatio and Don rushed forward to help Danny. They quickly realized the bullet had gotten him in the shoulder. Horatio called Mac as Don tried to stop his fried from bleeding to death.

**A/N: Sorry about the cliffhanger. I meant to post earlier, but it's all ready been a busy weekend. Please read and review. By the way, Jack is about twelve or thirteen, but he is extremely mature for his age. Thanks to anybody that reviewed! **


	6. Where's Hawkes when you need him?

**Disclaimer: Still doesn't belong to me. **

**Snowed Inn**

Horatio finally got Mac to answer his phone. He explained what happened as fast as he could and went to go help Danny. Flack was all ready trying to get the gunshot wound in shoulder to stop bleeding. Luckily, the bullet hadn't hit anything vital. Horatio found himself remembering when Speed had been shot. He wasn't going to let the same thing happen to Danny.

He and Don looked at the injury. It was still bleeding, but not as badly as it had been. There was no exit wound, which meant the bullet was still in Danny's shoulder. It would have to be removed soon. Horatio was actually more worried about his other injuries. He had a compound fracture on his wrist, a couple of cracked ribs, possibly internal injuries, and he had some type of head injury. Mac entered the room a few seconds later.

One look at the perp and he knew the man was dead. Danny had almost taken his head off with the bat. Mac looked at Danny, who still very much alive. _Damn, where's Hawkes when you need him? _The younger CSI looked up at Mac. His shoulder had finally stopped bleeding. He tried to sit up, but Mac wouldn't let him. He took a closer look at Danny's various injuries. Mac didn't see anything immediately life threatening, but they needed to get Danny to a doctor soon. He remembered his earlier thoughts and grabbed his cell phone.

"Hawkes." The CSI answered professionally.

Mac explained the situation as best he could. Dr. Sheldon Hawkes listened for a few minutes before giving advice.

"You should be able to move him. The best thing would be to get Danny to a hospital, but since that isn't going to happen anytime soon, you guy are going to have to remove the bullet yourselves." He gave instructions.

Danny was fading in and out of conciseness. He was vaguely aware Mac was on the phone with Hawkes. His head, shoulder, wrist and wrist hurt. Hell, all of him hurt. Danny heard somebody telling him to hang on. He fought his way back to conciseness as he felt himself being moved off the floor and on a bed. The last clear memory he had was swinging the bat as hard as he could into the guy's head. Then the gun went off. That asshole had shot him with his own gun after using his head for batting practice. He heard Mac on the phone.

"He's awake." Pause. Then, to Danny, he said, "What happened?"

"The killer attacked me with a baseball bat, and then he shot me when I got the bat an hit him with it."

"He seems pretty coherent to me." Mac informed Dr. Hawkes.

"That's a good sign, but he still probably has a concussion. Someone needs to keep an eye on him for a while."

Danny interrupted him. "What happened to the perp?"

"He died. Remind me never to let you near a baseball bat." Mac told him.

"Damn. Didn't mean to kill the guy."

"Not like you had much of a choice. He would have killed you."

Mac continued to talk to Hawkes, who helped him treat Danny's other injuries. Greg and Catherine entered the room. They had stopped to get a First-Aid kit from a hotel employee. They both took a look at what was left of the killer.

"You sure he only hit the guy once?"

"Yeah. Danny is more dangerous with a baseball bat then a gun." Mac retuned his attention to Danny and his phone, "Let's see if we can't find that bullet." Following Hawkes' instructions, Mac quickly found exactly where the bullet was. By then, Danny had passed out again, which was probably for the best at the moment. Mac carefully removed the bullet, and then stitched the wound closed as best he could.

Meanwhile, someone had called to tell the others what happened. Lindsay entered the cramped hotel room. She was upset that Danny had been hurt, but once it was clear he would be okay as soon as they got him to a real hospital, Lindsay was also pissed off that Danny couldn't wait two minutes for Flack to catch up. Danny would defiantly hear about it later.

Lindsay was also worried about him and immediately volunteered to watch over Danny while the others contacted local authorities to see if they could talk them into clearing the mountain road sooner.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. Minor distractions and slight writer's block keep slowing me down, but the story is almost over. It should only take a one or two more chapters to wrap it up. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I really love to read them and they are quite helpful. They certainly make me want to finish the next chapter sooner. **


	7. Yelling at people

**Disclaimer: CSI: NY and Danny do not belong to me (cries) Still not fair ;)**

**Snowed Inn**

Jack was sitting in the dining room, reading a book when his cell phone rang. "Hello" he answered.

"It's Flack. Listen, your Dad is going to be okay but."

"What happened?" he was not going to listen to bullshit for ten minutes if something had happened to his father.

"The perp was hiding in a closet when your Dad found him. He attacked Danny with a baseball bat and shit him, but like I said he's going to be okay as soon as we can get him to a hospital."

"Where is he?"

"Room 213, second floor, but he's not awake at the moment. Mac's al ready caked Hawkes and done what he can. Danny will be okay but he needs to see an actual doctor sooner rather than later. We are working on getting the road cleared so we can get him out of here, but he ought to be okay for a while."

"Thanks." Jack hung up the phone, feeling slightly sick. He didn't want to believe somebody would hurt his Dad like that, but Jack's own experiences reminded him that some people just suck. Not all of them, but enough that you had to be careful. He understood people did rotten things to each other all the time, but didn't want to think it could happen to his family again. Jack was also very worried about his father. He and Beowulf ran up the stairs to see Danny and the others.

Meanwhile, Catherine was making another important phone call. It was to the man in charge of dispatching snowplows.

"Hello?" The man on the other end of the phone sounded tired and confused.

She went straight to business. "Listen. We're at the Mountain View resort. We have an injured police officer that needs to get to the hospital ASAP! Is there any way you can get the road cleared soon?"

"One of New York's finest, huh. Well that depends. How badly does he need to get to the hospital? That mountain road isn't exactly the easiest to get to."

"He's stable for the moment, but he needs a doctor soon. We aren't going to be able wait all weekend for your crew to here." She was getting impatient.

"I'll do what I can, but I wouldn't expect help until tomorrow at least."

Catherine was now officially pissed off. "We need to get him out of here within hours, not days."

"I said I'd do the best I can."

Mac grabbed the phone. "You're gonna have to do better then that. My officer has been badly injured will attempting to subdue a serial killer, and he needs to get to a hospital before the day is over!" He yelled at the guy in his best Marine voice.

It had the desired affect. "We'll try to get someone up there as soon as we can, but I'm not making any promises." The guy really sounded like he meant it this time.

"Thanks. I suppose a Marine would be better at yelling at people than me." Catherine teased.

"You seem to be pretty good yelling, too. You'd have gotten your point across, anyway."

Catherine shrugged. "Teenage daughter. I get lots of practice. Who do you get to yell at? Cause you're defiantly not out of practice."

Mac pointed at Danny. "Him, actually." He smiled at Catherine.

"I knew he seemed like a troublemaker."

Grissom had entered the room almost unnoticed. He listened to Mac and Catherine talk. Gil smiled. Those two had only just met, but hey were acting like they'd known each other forever.

Jack walked almost seconds after Flack had hung up his phone. He noticed dead man on the floor. _At least Dad got the bastard. _He looked over at Danny, who seemed to be waking up.

"Hi, Dad." He walked over to the bed.

"Jack?" Danny reached up and hugged his son with his good arm.

"You okay?"

"Guess I will be."

"Don't you ever do that again! You should know better than to scare us like that."

Danny laughed, causing his ribs to ache even worse than they had been. "Don't suppose any of you guy have painkillers or something. He wasn't particularly hopeful.

Don dug through the First Aid kit and found a couple aspirin. "That's about the best we can do at moment." He handed them over. "Sorry, Dan."

"Better than nothing. Thanks." Danny swallowed them.

Lindsay, who had been quiet up this point suddenly, spoke. "While you and Horatio are both in here, I have a question to ask." She paused for a second. "What the hell is wrong with you!"

"Is that a rhetorical question?" Danny asked. "Because I can think of an extremely long list, if you're interested."

"You two couldn't wait thirty seconds for backup to arrive when you know the killer is probably waiting for you on the other side of the door. You're lucky he didn't kill you both." She ignored Danny's lame attempt to joke his way out the situation.

"Sorry, Montana. Guess I wasn't thinking." Danny was really glad she cared enough to scream at him.

Lindsay continued to yell at the two of them until Mac interrupted. "Isn't that my job?" he asked.

"You can scream at them, too. It's actually a lot of fun." she answered.

Mac shook his head in amusement and called the rest of the CSI's to let them know what happened. Then they quickly put Sam in the freezer and Danny in his own room while Eric and Greg processed the room.

Lindsay stayed with Danny. Jack and the other Lindsey sat in the lobby, passing a Nintendo DS back and forth, and talking about the day's events. Everyone else went down to the hotel bar.

**A/N: Yay! Another long(for me) chapter finished One more to go! Thanks for reviewing they really, especially if I get stuck for an idea. Those last few finally got my brain to work almost properly again. Please Read & Review! Thanks again ;) **


	8. That all important question

**Disclaimer: not mine **

**Snowed Inn**

Down in the hotel bar, the CSIs decided it was time for a drink, even though it wasn't even noon yet. The weekend they were supposed to be having a conference, they had gotten trapped in a hotel with a serial killer, who had attacked one of their own. It was enough to make anybody want a drink.

"Wow. I still can't believe your guy practically someone's took off with one swing." Greg was sure if he should be impressed or worried. Danny made him nervous anyway, though he wasn't quite sure why.

"Well, he certainly knows how to handle a bat. Before he was a CSI Danny almost became a professional baseball player. He also has a tendency to get more pissed off then scared when tries to use him as a hostage. That's part of the basis for his reputation as having a nasty temper, which he doesn't really. It takes a lot to set him off, but when he does everyone knows it."

"Interesting." Grissom wasn't surprised by Danny's quick thinking with the bat. Detective Messer wasn't the type to give up without a fight. Gil may not have spent much time with him, but he could all ready tell that much.

"Why the hell couldn't we wait another two minutes?" Horatio felt guilty for not making him wait for Flack.

"Because he's Danny." Mac had learned a long time ago that was reason enough. "This wasn't anyone's fault expect the dead guy we just put in the freezer." The group at bar continued to drink and talk for several hours.

Down in the lobby, Jack and Lindsey were passing Jack's Nintendo DS back and forth. "You okay?" Lindsey thought Jack seemed a little to acting a little strangely.

"I guess so. It's not like this the first time something like that happened to either of us."

"He's gonna be ok, though."

"Yeah. He's with Lindsay at the moment and I got the felling they want to be alone for a little bit."

Lindsey changed the subject and the two of discussed the new Pirates of the Caribbean movie.

Finally alone in the room with Lindsay, Danny decided to ask the question he planned on asking later that night over a romantic dinner with the woman he loved. The two of them had been dating for over a year now, and Danny had finally worked up the courage to take the next step. He reached onto the floor with his good arm and grabbed his bag, then pulled the ring out a side pocket. Danny set the bag on the floor and decided there was no time like the present to do this.

"Lindsay." He got her attention.

She looked at him, startled. He must have something important to say because he actually used her name.

Danny sat up as best he could. "I don't think I've ever felt this way about anyone." he began.

_Oh god he's not going to ask what I think he is. No way! _A million similar thoughts raced through her mind as tried to figure what to say.

"I love you now more then ever and by now you know what an idiot I am but will you marry me anyway? ." Danny offered her that smile. The one she could never say no to.

Lindsay had been waiting to hear that question for months now. "Danny, of course I want to marry you."

A few hours later, the emergency crew arrived. They took Danny straight to the hospital. It turned Danny had actually been very lucky. The doctor said he had a concussion and several broken bones, the worst of them being his wrist. The bone had fractured along the same place as the injury that ended his baseball career. He hadn't suffered any major internal injuries, and Danny recovered in time for the wedding.

**A/N: the end. Unless you want me to write an epilogue. I might do one anyway :P I wasn't originally planning to have him propose but I thought it would be a cute way to end the story. As always, thanks for the reviews. I will probably revise a few chapters as well to have it make more sense all together. I kinda made it up one chapter at a time so it doesn't work as well as I think it should as a whole. Thanks again.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything **

**Snowed Inn**

"Whose idea was it to have the wedding here?" Lindsay still wasn't sure the Mountain View Resort was the best place for a wedding. After all, the last time the groom was here he had been beaten with a baseball bat and shot?

"Actually, without the serial killer this is a nice place." Catherine pointed out. Everyone who had been stuck here the first time was going to be at or in the wedding. "Besides, you can't get the deposit back if you change your mind." she joked.

"I still can't believe you two are finally getting married!" Stella said.

"And I thought he was a complete jerk the first time I saw him." Lindsay added.

"Well, from what you said, he was acting like one. Mac hates being called 'sir'."

"Why is the wedding here, anyway?" Flack decided Danny was insane. What normal guy would want to get married in the same place he had been attacked by a serial killer?

"I have a strange sense of humor. Besides, it is a nice place without the lunatic killing people. And the bartender owes me a favor anyway."

Greg interrupted them. "The snow is really starting to come down outside."

"Great." Don muttered sarcastically, "We can all get stuck here again."

"No serial killers this time." Horatio pointed out. "At least as far as we know."

Mac walked in the room. "Told you it could happen to you someday. And you didn't believe me." he teased.

"What?" Danny didn't remember what he referring to.

"Love." Mac grinned. "But seriously. Good luck and congratulations."

"What about you and Cat? You really should ask her soon. I mean the lady moved across the country for you."

"Actually I'm going to ask at the reception and cause a big scene. Just thought I'd warn you first."

An impatient teenage boy that looked like a younger version of Danny entered. "Dad, if you don't get going soon you'll be late for your own wedding."

They hurried down to the hotel lobby. The ceremony went fairly smoothly until Danny somehow managed to trip over absolutely nothing on his way down the aisle. Mac walked Lindsay to the alter and Flack was Danny's best man. Stella was the maid of honor. They said their vows and the fun began. Mac did as he promised and proposed to Catherine. She happily accepted. It seemed like a good place to ask her since this was where there relationship began Catherine had transferred to New York when they needed a new night shift supervisor to be closer to Mac and it was about time he made it official.

By the time they got the word everyone was stuck here for the weekend, nobody cared. They had taken advantage of the open bar.

**A/N: That's it, folks. Short and sweet. I didn't include everyone but wanted to this finished. I've gat a terrific idea for my next fic but I needed to finish this first. **

**Thanks to all who reviewed. You guys rock. Still may do some revision when I'm more awake. Thanks for reading. **


End file.
